If My Heart Had Wings:Summer Souvenirs
by Kh0ldstare
Summary: Summer is here once again and the first annual 'Soaring Festival', a two-month long event in celebration of the Soaring Club's flight to the Morning Glory is about to begin. Join Aoi and the gang for the greatest summer of their lives. Romance and adventure awaits both in the sky and on the ground. AoixKotori IsukaxTatsuya/An-Chan. Rated M for Lemons in some chapters. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Apparently somebody was kind enough to add "If My Heart Had Wings" to the categories. *cough*I did*cough*.

So here's a multi-chapter fanfic that i've been working on for the past 4 or so months. The story takes place after Kotori's route but it I'll also mention other significant events from other routes. It will also contain multiple characters but the main couples will be Aoi x Kotori and Isuka x Tatsuya/An-chan but I might add more as I go along. Hope you all enjoy! Please favorite if you like this and review. I'll need all the complements and advice I can get from you guys. And with that let's join Aoi and the rest of the soaring club for their greatest summer yet!

Disclaimer:I don't own "If My Heart Had Wings"/"Kono ozora ni tsubasa wo hirogete" or its characters and locations. It belongs to Pulltop.

**WARNING:**This fanfiction contains lemons. I'll try and put the lemons in their own chapters and put warning labels telling you to keep scrolling when they start and end.

* * *

IF MY HEART HAD WINGS: SUMMER SOUVENIRS

CHAPTER 1

**Aoi's POV**

The schoolbell rang, reverberating across the campus.

The students burst forth from doors in excitement as they began chatting about excitedly as they began to fill the hall with giggles and hollers.

"Hey, Aoi!" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts while looking out at the field." 'Cmon, Aoi! Let's go!" the voice as I turned to the the one who one who owned that voice, the voice of the most important girl in my life.

Kotori Habane.

"' Cmon, Aoi! Let's go! Age-chan and the others are waiting!" she giggled once more as she grabbed my hand as she dragged me outside, her cane clanking along the floor.

We arrived at the parking lot to see that the rest of the Soaring Club was waiting. "Wussup, you two lovebirds!" Ageha waved a hand and flashed a cheeky grin as we approached the group. After about 15 minutes of chatting, we all got into my truck, which was a birthday gift from my parents.

I got into the driver seat after I helped Kotori inside while everyone else climbed into the open cargo area. I got my MP3 player from my pocket and plugged it into the car stereo then set to shuffle.

The music started playing and I recognized it immediately. "Yes! I love this song!" Kotori yelled. I checked the in-dash screen and saw the title and the artist:

Let's Get Away

NAOKI Feat. Brenda Burch

I put my sunglasses as we all enjoyed the music as we cruised to the sunset towards home.

* * *

Before we go any further, allow me to explain what has happened so far.

It's been six months after Kotori's surgery in America. The Soaring Club has never been so popular than before. After the news of the two of us flying over the Morning Glory broke out on national television, we became celebrities among amateur pilots and aspiring aviators while our glider became an symbol of ingenuity and passion in the aerospace community.

In fact, even the residents of the Flying Fish Manor:Yuka, Sanae, Ryuko and Kanako decided to join the club.

And if you're wondering if anyone was punished about the broken winch, the police discovered that a hammer with Tobioka's fingerprints was found on the day we found out that the winch was destroyed. And thanks to testimonials from students who were under attack by Tobioka for supporting the club as well as our own combined with the police report, he was forced to resign. According to Asa and Yoru's grandfather, he can file a lawsuit against him for vandalism and harassment of students if he got our approval. His intentions may be good, but his methods were unreasonable.

* * *

After 10 minutes and 2 and half songs, we arrived home. We all got off and I reached into my pocket to fish the keys. I turned the lock and pushed open both doors.

"_Tadaima!_" I called out to the empty living room. In less than 5 seconds...

"Quack! Quack!"

Hat descended from the staircase, his wings flapping excitedly as soon as he saw us. "Hey, Hat! 'Cmere you!" Kanako opened her arms wide as the duck flew up and snuggled up. She along with Asa and Yoru stayed in the living room while the rest of us went upstairs to change clothes.

Then I felt Kotori's hand ony shoulder as I reached for the doorknob. "Hey, let's play Rayman Legends later." she said. "Sure." I said with a smile before I opened the door to my room.

A few minutes later I left my room in a different set of clothes. I was wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts. It was the start of summer and according to the reports, it was going to be one of the hottest summers of the decade. So wearing such attire would be best, unless you want to suffer from heatstroke.

Almost the same time I left room, Kotori came out as well. She was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with an elegant design to it and shorts as well. She caught my gaze and began to giggle as she put her hands on her hips " 'Cmon, there's not much to see but you look like your about to drool.". I shook my head and snapped out of my trance. "Ehehe. Sorry, I just thought you look really pretty even if you have to dress light." I complemented. Then she giggled again, "Arigatou. Now 'cmon, I'm itching to play!" the she grabbed my hand and ran downstairs.

We plopped down on the sofa with a controller in our hands after I turned on the gaming PC. While we were waiting for the game to load, Ageha leaned on the couch and asked. "What 'cha playin?". "Rayman Legends. You wanna join? There's another controller in the cabinet." I replied. "Ooh, nice!", then she moved around the couch and went for the cabinet.

I pushed the left analog stick and Rayman, my character walked around in the direction I pushed it. Ageha then sat down on the beside me and the game detected her controller, signalling another player has joined. "Hey, can we go to the Heroes Gallery? I wanna switch characters." asked Kotori. "Sure, I was thinking of doing the same." Then, we all ran towards the Heroes Gallery and switched characters. Kotori switched to Barbara while Ageha picked Red Globox. We then played thru the first three levels of "Fiesta de los Muertos" until I had to stop so I can prepare dinner. Kotori and I passed our controllers to Kanako and Asa while Yoru decided to take the last spot.

After around 2 hours, we finished cooking at 7 PM. Just in time. I went back to the living room to see everyone huddled around the TV, fixated on the girls playing. "Girls, dinner's ready." I called. "Ah! Just in time, Sempai. We just finished the second rescue level after five tries." said Asa. "Eh? Really?" I was astonished. "Yeah, and believe me when I say I DON'T wanna go through that again!" Ageha said pulling her hair. Couldn't help but laugh, "That pretty much explains all the rage quitting we've been hearing.". "Huh? You heard all of that?" she tilted her head. "Ageha, the kitchen isn't very far from here. We could hear you screaming 'WHAT THE HELL?!' quite easily.". "But it wasn't my fault. Asa has a tendency to slip up very often." the redhead defended herself. "Don't forget, you messed up pretty badly too, Ageha-sempai." said Yoru.

* * *

The conversation during dinner revolved around me and Kotori laughing at everyone's blow-by-blow account of what had happened and making fun of Ageha's reactions whenever she would mess up when she was playing.

"Anyways, what do guys want to do next? Go outside? Play some more? Watch a movie?" I asked the residents. "Hmm..." I heard Kanako think as she placed a finger on her chin. "How about this, we play a game first then watch a movie afterwards." she offered. "Sounds good, now is there any game or movie in particular you girls wanna play?" I asked.

Each of them offered a suggested a game and a movie. Some suggested Mario Kart and Magic Mike, though the game is great, there's no chance in hell I'm watching a movie like that. Others said Super Smash Bros. and The Hunger Games, but something tells me that the game might touch a few nerves and the last thing I want to do on the first day of vacation is break up a cat fight and I have already watched The Hunger Games so many times I've memorized the dialogue. Kotori said Dance Central and Titanic even though she can't play but she picked a pretty good movie, Asa's suggestion was the most unique, Gran Turismo and The Possession. But in the end it was up to me to decide. "How about Mario Kart and Titanic?" I decided and they all nodded in agreement.

After we did the dishes, everyone assembled in the living room. The Wii U was already at the login screen when Kanako passed the Gamepad to me. I entered my password and logged in. When I looked down on the Gamepad screen I was surprised to see that the icon for Mario Kart 8 was on the screen. "Huh? The disc is already in?" I wondered. "You forgot to eject it the last time you played." said Yuka. We had to wait for a few minutes while the game downloaded the latest update and DLC before we could start playing. But after that we wasted no time and went racing. "The reason why I decided to install the update is because it added 200cc class." I told them (A/N:The story takes place late-February but the 200cc update won't be available till April 23 but let's just pretend it's available now.).

"Oh yeah I forgot. I saw on the last Nintendo Direct!" Kotori spoke up. The residents of the Flying Fish Manor then began chatting excitedly to one another. It may not look like it, but everyone who lives here is a formidable Mario Kart racer. Our races were intense enough on 150cc, making the karts go faster will just spell madness.

"Think you girls can handle 200cc?" I asked in a way to intimidate them. "If we can kick your butt on 150, we can certainly do it on 200!" Kanako trash-talked as she handed out controllers to Kotori and Yoru, the most dangerous drivers in the dorm. Then we began setting up our karts. I picked Link and went for the Blue Falcon body, Cyber Slick tires and the Hylian Glider. Kotori picked Rosalina and used a bike, Yoru chose Yoshi and the Formula race car, and lastly Kanako selected Baby Peach and used an ATV.

Then we spent an entire minute deciding on what track to race on. N64 Rainbow Road was at the top of the list but It was immediately shot down by Yoru. "We can only go for 1 lap around this track. And since we'll be going faster than usual because we picked 200cc, the race will end pretty quickly." she explained. It made sense but still, a lot can happen in just one lap. Some suggested Royal Raceway, but others said it was too boring because of the lack of terrain, Ageha said Yoshi Fields but I immediately countered. "You know how much I hate the part where the track branches out!" I told her, "Aww 'cmon, Aoi! You're a pretty good driver and you know how much we love to see a close race." she mused. "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" the other three players screamed at the redhead. I'm pretty sure she was implying that they were lousy. But in the end, we picked a personal favorite of mine. Mount Wario.

I love this track for one reason:It's downhill sprint, meaning we won't be doing 3 laps around a closed circuit and you never go through it twice.

The game finished loading and we were about to begin. Yoru and I managed to get a perfect boost off the line, Kotori only got a normal boost while Kanako pressed a little too early and blew her engine, costing her valuable time.

We were quite overwhelmed with the speed but we immediately got used to it. After the countdown, the start of the race was uneventful. One of the AI opponents tried to hit me with a green shell but I dodged it as I was about to jump and enter a glider section. But by the time we reached the second anti-gravity section, things began to get serious.

I was in 1st place when Yoru obtained three Red Shells from the last row of item boxes we passed. She already shot two AIs with the first two shells, allowing her to jump from 6th to 3rd. This also allowed Kotori and Kanako, who were 7th and 8th respectively and hot on her tail to move up two positions each. Then she managed to overtake the second place AI when it drifted too wide around the turn before the anti-grav section and she had one Red Shell left, which only left her with one option. She was going to throw it at me.

"Forgive me, Aoi-sempai. But first place is mine!" she said as she pressed the fire button. "Ahh!" I yelled. "Nooo! Don't hit me, don't hit me, don't hit me!" I said over and over. "It's gonna hit for sure!" said Asa. "He hasn't jumped off the ledge yet and the shell is coming in fast!" she pointed out on the screen. "It'll be worse if it hits me AFTER I jump off!" I corrected her.

If I get hit in midair, I'll fall off and the Latiku will have to put me back on the track. That will cost me my position and potentially, the whole race. Unfortunately, the shell did hit me in midair and got sent back to the to the start of the anti-gravity section after the fall. From 1st place I dropped to 9th and all I could while racing pray that I get either Lightning, a Golden Mushroom, the Bullet Bill or the Blue Shell. I nabbed a Golden Mushroom and I managed to stage a comeback.

I got back up to 2nd after Kotori got smashed by a Green Shell from an AI while Kanako slipped on a banana peel that she tried to drift around. "That's what you get for trying to showing off!" I rubbed it into her face. Then I passed the last row of item boxes and got a Green Shell while Yoru got a Banana Peel. The two of us were at the home stretch, neck and neck as the finish line drew near. I drove behind her to catch her slipstream in an attempt to get closer. I got the slingshot and I got closer her and fired. She came to a stop just inches from the finish line. Our little audience couldn't believe it. Everyone thought I was done for and she had the race in the bag after that well-timed shot, only for me to take it back at the last second.

"N-no way..." was all that Kotori, Ageha and Asa could say. I leaned back on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief, "That was the most intense races we've ever had." I said looking up at ceiling. "Yoru-chan, you had a Banana Peel in hand. Why didn't you use it?" Asa asked. "Yeah, you could have easily countered Aoi's shell with him being so close behind you." Ageha added. "I just wanted to put on a little show for you guys." she said nonchalantly. "Beside I decided to lose on purpose to show Asa that I'm not completely perfect." she added, not a hint of anger of frustration in her voice.

Sanae joined the conversation, "But still, that was some race! We were on the the edge of our seats the whole time! I hope the highlight reel got manged to get the part where Yoru hit Aoi in midair and the one near the finish." she commented. "I hope they also got the part where Kanako ran over that banana peel!" Ryoko said and at that, everyone burst into laughter. "Seriously Kana," I called her by her nickname, "that was such an amateur move!" I said I failed to restrain anothe fit of giggles. "Aw well, it can be helped..." the blonde shrugged.

We watched the highlights which fortunately, showed the aforementioned events. "This is so going to YouTube." I said as I pressed the upload button.

We passed the controllers to the others and spent another two hours playing. When it was getting close to 9pm, Kotori and I went to the Kitchen to prepare the snacks for the movie.

* * *

"Hey, Aoi. Can you come to my room after everyone has gone to bed?" Kotori called as she pulled out the french fries from the freezer. "Sure, what is it?" I asked after adjusting the heat. I leaned closer and whispered, "You're not asking for a round, not while everyone is here, are you?". She giggled and playfully punched my arm, "_Ecchi!_" she muttered just loud enough for only me to her. "So I'll take that as a yes?" she asked. "Of course!" I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Now 'cmon, just dump it all into the fryer." I told her, going back to cooking.

The standby screen for the Blu-Ray Player was displayed on the TV when we arrived with with me carrying a tray with a bowl of french fries, large bags of Ruffles with ketchup and Thousand Island Dressing to go with it, as well as Doritos and Cheetos while Kotori and Kanako were carrying a cooler with different drinks and large cups of ice cream, each one in our favorite flavors. "Ah! Your just in time." said Ageha as she got up after inserting the disc into the machine. I got the remote control from the center table and selected play movie in the menu.

For the next two or so hours, we did nothing but eat and eat and eat some more while our eyes were fixated on the screen with a blank expression on our faces. There was the occasional sob by Kotori and Asa especially during the part where Jack died (I held her hand in an attempt to stop her from crying out loud during this part) but for the most part, the dialogue, music and sound effects coming from the sound system were the only sound you could hear.

When the movie was over, everyone got up and cleaned up the mess they made before bidding good night. Ageha will be staying in the room that was meant for Isuka, Amane's friend and a former member of the Soaring Club. Kanako threw the paper bags into the trash before going of to bed while I loaded the bowl, spoons and the ice cream containers into the dish washer.

Kotori and I decided to wait a little while before I went to her room and after about five minutes, I got up walked across the hall and into Kotori's room.

"Hello? Kotori? It's me, Aoi." I whispered as I gently opened the door.

* * *

Had fun? Crappy cliffhanger, eh? Please review and favorite. Se ya next chapter! =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry If I've been inactive for the past couple of weeks (or the whole month). Here's Chapter 2 of IMHHW:Summer Souvenirs. Now I'd like to warn you that this chapter contains lemons. So if you can't take it, I suggest you hit that back button NOW! Or skip to Chapter 3 which I'll be uploading at around the same time as this.**

**Please do review and favorite but please, no flames.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN "IF MY HEART HAD WINGS" OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

IF MY HEART HAD WINGS: SUMMER SOUVENIRS

CHAPTER 2

**Aoi's POV**

"Hi Aoi. Please come in." my girlfriend said. I entered the room and gently closed the door. "So, what do you wanna talk about? Is something wrong?" I asked. The ravenette shook her head, "No, everything's ok. I just..." she driffted off. "...I don't know if I've told you this, but according the doctor who performed the surgery on me I should be able to walk without the cane after a year." she explained. "And it has been a year since the surgery. But..." it was my turn to have my voice drift off. "...are you sure you wanna do it?" I wondered worriedly. "That's where you come in." was her immediate reply. "I'm going to try and walk across this room with out any support. But if something goes wrong, I want you to be there to catch me." said Kotori. "Kotori I...okay, but be careful." I said. Then she hugged me. "_Arigatou_. Now please go over there." she pointed to the wall where the air conditioning and window were.

Kotori got up and went near the door. She leaned the cane up against the wall. She was standing completely on her own. "Ready?" I asked, she nodded. Then she took a step forward, then another. Her movements were awkward but after the first two steps, she got used to it and increased her pace.

As she got closer she broke in into a run. "I can walk. I can run." she muttered to herself. Then, jumped towards me and I caught her. Kotori buried her head in my arms, "I can walk again..." she said as I hugged her. Then we looked at each other. Kotori's eyes sparkled as if they were saying, " 'Cmon, don't you want to kiss me?". Kotori closed her eyes, beckoning me for a kiss. I leaned closer and our lips touched for a sweet and gentle kiss. We stayed this way for while but it felt like eons before our lips parted.

Kotori tilted her head in confusion. "You're not in the mood?" she asked. "Hmm, now that you mentioned it..." then I pressed her body closer to mine and kissed her again. This time, with more passion.

She moaned into the kiss then I used my tongue and licked her teeth, asking permission to go deeper. She opened up and our tongues danced as we felt our bodies heat up with desire.

"Chu...nnn...Kotori..." I breathed incoherently. "Nnn...Aoi..." she said weakly before we lied on the bed. We wasted no time and took off each others clothes while still kissing. We only only broke the kiss whenever we lifted our shirts.

A strand of saliva that connected our tongues was left dangling, it was evidence of our heated contact. At this point, Kotori and I were completely naked. "Something tells me this'll be different from all the other times we did it." she said weakly with a hint of fear. "Maybe, we can definitely try." I replied before I massaged one of her breasts in my hand.

"Ah!" she jumped at the sensation. Kotori's breast has grown slightly over the last year. She says that she hasn't felt any changes other than complaints that some of her bras have gotten too tight. But for me, they've noticeably grown. I can feel the increase in volume since the ast time we did this. But regardless, I like them.

I continued to grope her breasts and her breathing began to grow heavy and her moans had a sweet ring to it.

I lowered my body to her chest and began to lick her left nipple while I my hand massaged her right breast. "Ahh, ahh, ahh! Aoi...nnn...ah!" my girlfriend whimpered as I continued to pleasure her. I alternated between licking and massaging her breasts then I started kissing her neck. She arched her back erotically and tightened her embrace. "Ahhh!" she screamed. I stopped my assault and looked up at Kotori. Her eyes were closed, her head was looking up at the ceiling and she was breathing sounded exhausted. "Kotori, you came? Already?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she whimpered, "I can't believe I came...just from that...". "It's either we haven't done this for a long time," I suggested "or you really, REALLY want this." I said in a tone that was a cross between teasing and seductive, if that made any sense.

"Uuu... Maybe it's a bit of both..." she said. "Kotori Habane, are you finally admitting that your a pervert?" I smiled as I teased her in a mocked astonished voice. "I-It's not that! It's just that now that I can walk again, I wanted to have normal sex with you for the first time." she admitted.

We've already had sex before, but that was before Kotori had her surgery. Meaning she had to stay under me. But now that she can lift herself up, she wants to be on top. "I have an idea." I said, "Eh?". We switched placed places. Now I was the one lying down on the bed and Kotori hovered me.

"I think I know what you're thinking." she said as she positioned her entrance on my erection. "How did you know?" I asked, completely taken aback by the fact that she knew what to do. "_Himitsu_." she said sternly as if to end the conversation. I could've accused her of watching porn, but I decided to let it go. The last thing I want is a really heated argument with my girlfriend.

"I'm coming in now." Kotori said. "Okay, please." I said. Ironic isn't it? I'm the one begging when it's supposed to be the other way around? But I decided to let her take control for once. "Nnnn... Ahh" she grunted as tried to get my pole inside her. Then...

"nnnhhAAAhhhh!" she screamed as my shaft went in smoothly. "Ah! Ahh! Ahhahh!" she panted. "Aoi... your thing... It's... It's so huge!" she said while looking up at the ceiling. The sight of it instantly turned me on. After a bit Kotori began to move up and down. She started slow but after a while she increased her pace. Then she leaned down, our faces were so close and we could easily see each others facial expression.

Then as we continued to trust into each other, we kissed yet again. Kotori's moans were muffled as our lips smashed together.

We parted for air and I began groping her breasts again. "Ahh! Aoi...ah ah ah... Not my breasts! I'm going crazy!" she cried. But I wanted her to go crazy. And with that, we increased our pace. Kotori's legs were no longer held us back from going all-out. We could do it as rough as we wanted to.

"Ahh... Ahh... Hah ah... A-Aoi... I think im going to come..." she whispered in my ear. "Ha, unn, m-me to." I whimpered pathetically. Then we called out each others name as if we were chanting a prayer. Then...

"AAAAhhhAAAHHHH!" Kotori screamed at the top of her lungs. "Uaahh!" I couldn't help but blurt out. We came together. After letting the last of my seed shoot inside her vagina, she got up and removed herself from my dick and collapsed onto my chest. I embraced her with my right hand. "Aoi." she said weakly, looking up at me. I looked down at the most important girl in my life as she said, "I love you.". Then we kissed one last time and drifted off to sleep without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here's chapter 3 of "Summer Souvenirs" It's the first day of Summer Vacation. Keifuu Academy and Kasegaura seems to planning something huge for this summer. Want to know what it is? Read on to find out!**

DISCLAIMER:I THINK I'VE ESTABLISHED THE FACT THAT I WILL NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS OWN THE RIGHTS TO "Kono Oozora..."

* * *

IF MY HEART HAD WINGS: SUMMER SOUVENIRS

CHAPTER 3

_The Next Day..._

"*Yawn*", the morning sunlight bathes the room. I scratched my eyes and muttered to myself, "Today's the day.". Then I realized that Kotori was still sleeping, her head still pressed against my chest. I set her down gently and whispered "I'll see you downstairs." and planted a kiss on her forehead then I got up from the bed and and went to my room to replace my pajamas with a new set of clothes before going to the kitchen.

As I prepared everyone's breakfast, I heard footsteps that seem to be headed for the dining hall.

It was Kotori.

"*Yawn*. _Ohayou_, Aoi." she said drowsily.

"_Ohayou_, _Kotori-hime_." I said as she approached the kitchen table and kissed her hand. "*Giggles* _Mou,_ you're so sweet." she said as I looked up to see that her free hand was on her cheek which began to glow red from the gesture.

"So how are you?" I asked. "Hmm? Oh, just fine" then she leaned closer and whispered "Actually, I'm more than okay." We both stiffled a laugh but little did we notice the footsteps.

"OI,YOU TWO! CUT IT OUT BEFORE YOU START SCREWING EACH OTHER ON THE TABLE!" a female voice rang across the room. Kotori jumped while I felt my insides jolt in surprise. We turned our heads to the doorway and saw a familiar face.

"A simple 'good morning' would have been alot nicer, Ageha!" I said as she came in the room. "But where's the fun in that if I can't scare the hell outta you guys." she said jokingly. "Just kidding!"

Ageha took a seat at the dinning table while Kotori and I went behind the counter. Suddenly, Ageha spoke up. "Hmm... Something's different..." she wondered. "Hey Kotori, where's your cane?". "It's upstairs. I don't need anymore." said Kotori while she was mincing some parsley.

"No way! You can finally walk?" she yelped as her eyes went wide when she saw that the raven-haired girl was standing on her own two feet.

"Yeah, I know it's weird seeing me like this." said the ravenette. "Since when did you try to stand up?" Ageha asked. "Last night." Kotori said plainly. "Actually, ever since I was admitted out of the Hospital, I've been trying to walk little by little in my room." she explained.

Ageha placed her arms on the counter as continued listening.

"Then last night I decided 'This is it. I'm gonna do it'. So I called Aoi to my room because I wanted him to be the first person to see me stand up without crutches for the first time. And also, In the event that I do fall down, he can catch me." then a tear began began to trickle down her cheek.

"I was so happy. I can finally do the things I couldn't do before." she sniffed as I offered her a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"But, what am I doing. I mean, look at me! Today's the big day and here I am, crying like a baby!" she said as she instantly switched from emotional state back to her usual cheerful self.

As I continued to cook breakfast, the other residents of Flying Fish Manor came into the dining hall.

"_Ohayou, minna!_" Kanako chimed as she came in.

After everyone exchanged greetings, they noticed that Kotori could now stand up and began showering her with questions.

"How does it feel to be able to stand up?"

"Can you run, jump move actively or just walk?"

"Does your feet hurt after a while?"

The room was filled with lively chatting, The disappearance of her crutches turned out to be a quite the shocker. Of course, I can understand where they're coming from. They're all concerned about her safety, especially me.

"Okay ladies, come and get it!" I said as I came to the table and to serve the Omelets Kotori and I made.

As soon I placed it on the table some of them already had thier forks stretched out. "_Oi,oi,oi!_ _Chotto matte!_ Where are your manners, ladies?" I scolded them mockingly. "But Sempai, we're hungry!" Asa whined, the poor girl was drooling on her plate. "Yeah, to hell with manners!" Ageha groaned, eyeing the food like a very hungry and angry cheetah, she looked like she could pounce like one any second. "Well the sooner we do this, the better." I said as I took my seat.

We all put our hands together and said in chorus, "_ITADEKIMASU!_". But before our chopsticks could even touch the steaming hot breakfast...

*Ding dong*

The doorbell rang.

Everyone groaned and started pointing fingers as to who should get the door.

"I'll get it!" I said to them as I got up from my seat.

I opened the front door and saw a huge group of people. " 'Yo! 'Sup, Aoi!" it was An-chan with Isuka, Amane and Hotaru. "_Ohayou, Minase-san._" said Akari Kumoi in her trademark calm voice. With him was Ma-bou, "Hey, Aoi! You guys ready yet?" he said.

Hibari, Kotori's sister as well as her Father was here along woman who was around her late 40's. "So you must be Aoi! Kotori told me so much about you." the woman said. "Oh did she, now?" I chuckled slightly due to my own embarrassment, "Well, anything to make her happy.". "Thank God for that. Maybe letting her move out was a good idea after all." she sighed. "See? I told you, dear." said Mr. Habane as placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry! I got caught up in all of this and I didn't even properly introduce myself." She bowed in front of me and said, "I'm Kairi Habane, Kotori's mother. Nice to meet you!" and flashed a smile. "Nice to meet you too! Mrs. Habane." I said as I bowed back.

After a that I lifted my head and address everyone. "Alright, everybody please come in!" as I swung the double doors open.

The whole group went into the dinning hall and it was like a huge reunion for everyone. Everyone was chatting and enjoying the food. The whole scene got rid of my drowsiness.

Then Kotori nudge me in the side with her elbow.

"_Nee_, we should tell them now." she whispered then took a swig of her orange juice. I cleared my throat and gently tapped my glass with a spoon. The clanking resonated throughout the dinning hall and everyone looked at me.

"OK, uhh..." I said shyly. I not one to make speeches in front of a crowd. That role was usually allotted to either Kotori, Amane or Ageha. "First of all,..." I began. "I'd like to thank Kotori's parents for coming here from all way from Tokyo. Amane-sempai and An-chan for sticking with us through everything from the beginning to the end. And most especially, to Isuka-sempai. It's because of you that everyone is here." and at that everyone applauded.

"_Arigatou, minna._ I never knew that a promise that I kept to Amane would have such profound effect on the lives of so many people." she said a hint of embarrassment.

"Ok, then. Down to business. Asa-chan, Yoru-chan I'm gonna need your help explaining this."

"_Hai._" the twins said in unison.

"As you all know, our flight towards the Morning Glory last summer was a huge success. We might not be able to experience such a phenomenon in twenty or so years."

"When our grandfather, who is actually the chairman of the board of our school heard that this feat was done by students of his school, he told us that such an achievement deserved a yearly celebration." Yoru continued.

"So he mobilized the entire school and with the help of the local government here in Kasegaura, the result is the "Soaring Festival"." Asa finished.

"It's primarily a showcase of all the clubs of Keifuu Academy and all their work and activities. But there will also be an inter-school sports tournament as well a music festival featuring school bands and even some famous artists, video game tournaments, basically, all of Kasegaura will be a huge playground for young people." I explained.

"The opening ceremony is today at around 11. After this, we have to go to the secret base and dismantle the glider, load it to An-chan's truck and head for the airport and we'd like you..." I shifted my gaze to Hibari and Kotori's parents, "Mr. &amp; Mrs. Habane to come join us." I said to them.

"Of course we'll go. We wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Kotori's mother.

"Thank you. Now, I propose a toast!" I raised my glass. "To a successful first ever 'Soaring Festival'. And many more to come!" I proclaimed with pride.

As Kotori raised her glass when she joined the group, she turned her head towards her parents, "Mom, dad, Hibari-nee. Join in!" she said cheerfully.

After breakfast me and the other residents took a bath, got dressed and left the dorm.

"Is everybody outside? Where's Hat?" I asked as I shut the front door. "We're good. I got Hat with me." said Ageha. "Quack Quack!" Hat said as he flew up to Ageha's lap. Then I locked the door and thrust the keys into my pocket.

Four cars were lined up outside the gate of the Flying Fish Manor. A station wagon owned by the Habane's. Kotori's parents and Hibari will be riding in it. A flatbed truck driven by An-chan will transport the the dismantled glider from the hangar in Windy Hill to the newly built Kasegaura Airport. Isuka will join him while everyone else will be riding on my truck. As for Akari, she'll be riding with Ma-bou in his shiny new Nissan GT-R.

An-chan each gave us a walkie-talkie in case something goes wrong while everyone got into their designated vehicles.

I climbed into the truck while Kotori got into the passenger seat on her own while everyone else got into the open cargo hold in the back after loading it with various coolers and containers.

"All set?" I asked Kotori. "Yup!" the brunette replied. I opened the window behind us and asked, "Everybody ready?". The passengers all cheered to signal me to get going. "Alright, Let's roll!" I said as I shut the window then pressed the call button on the walkie-talkie and placed the microphone near my mouth. "This is Aoi. Let's get going. I'll take the front, over." "Roger." I heard a voice from its speakers. I fished the keys from my pocket then turned the ignition key. The engine sprang to life and after a bit, I put it on first gear and moved slowly.

"_Nee,_ I almost forgot! Let me just get something from your bag." said Kotori as she reached for my messenger bag. "Aha, gotcha!" she exclaimed a few moments later while pulling out my MP3 player and a pair of aviator sunglasses. "I've been looking for those all over the house!" I cried out as I snatched the eyewear from her hands while she plugged in my MP3 player into the stereo pressed the play button. "Hey is that?" I asked while driving. "Coastal Tempo." answered as she looked at the screen.

It's an up tempo house track from DJMax that I've grown fond of. And I felt that It was the perfect song for this situation. "_Nee,_ help me open this." I said while using my right hand to open the rear window. "Hmm? What are you doing?" she wondered. "The girls need to hear this!" I said with excitement. She used both her hands to split open the windows. When the others at the back heard the music, they began to get excited and started raising their hands and began dancing.

Then Kotori got up and opened the sunroof. "_Hora!_ Be careful!" I warned her as she used her seat as footing. "I've been wanting to do this for a VERY long time!" she said as she stuck her head out. "Hey, girls!" I heard her call and the girls cheered. "Careful, Kotori! We don't want anything bad to you!" warned Ageha. "You obviously don't know me before I lost my legs, Ageha. Watch this!" she exclaimed as the turned away from them and faced the direction the truck was going.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs with her eyes closed and arms stretched wide as if she was embracing the sky.

I let out a chuckle and smiled. Normally I would have told her to sit down but I didn't want to spoil the fun. And besides, this is the first summer where she can finally move freely. She has missed out on so much and I want her to taste the fullness of life and being young.

I put my glasses on and savored the sight of the coast and the beautiful music blasting out of the stereo.

"This is gonna be the best time of our lives..." I muttered as our convoy cruised along the crystal clear waters.

**A/N:That gonna be it for this Saturday (or Friday depending on where you are in the time I uploaded this). Also I'm thinking of uploading a LukaXGakupo oneshot that I wrote a few weeks ago.**


End file.
